Stars and Flames
by NyxFairy
Summary: "I want you to know that you will always be my best friend, For you, it doesn't matter when, I'll keep a smiling till the very end, so please just keep holding my hand" -Fairy Tail OP 10(I wish) NaLu Week Themed One-shot for Tumblr's NaLu Week.


Stars and Flames

Summary: I wish to convey my feelings to you right now to show my gratitude, but I feel a little embarrassed, no matter when, I'll always give you a smile, so please always hold my hand. NaLu Week Themed One-shots for Tumblr's NaLu Week.

Day 4 Promise: One thing that defines us

_You have always been giving me great words, yes the most valuable advice indeed,_  
><em>but have I been able to repay with the same gratitude?<em>

There are many differences between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. That much is obvious. He was brash, usually always ready for a brawl, and seemed to have ashes for brains at times; at least that's what Gray would say and all the many other guild members who called him an idiot due to his impulsive sometimes ignorant actions. She was kind and girly but no push over, sort of vain and quick to explode due to the more extreme actions of her guild mates, tried to avoid fighting for the most part unless someone she cared for was threatened, and was one of the cleverest guild members Fairy Tail had to offer.

Their fellow guild members couldn't figure out for a while how he got a girl like Lucy to partner up with him and eventually become almost inseparable ever since. Some thought that their strong bond came from the fact that Natsu was the one to bring Lucy to Fairy Tail in the first place, him along with Happy. Some those some mainly being Mirajane, Levy, and Erza swore there was romance between the two. They tried to figure it out for a while in fact but they all just ended it with the same conclusion, it was just Natsu and Lucy being Natsu and Lucy.

The celestial spirit mage was one of the first to wake up after one of her guild's famous parties. The truth was that there is no party like a Fairy Tail party because a Fairy Tail party doesn't stop until everyone passes out asleep on the guild's floor and Fairy Tail had a lot to celebrate. Winning the Grand Magic Games and taking back their title as number one in Fiore, surviving the attack form the seven dragons and future Rouge, and for them simply when everyone was together again was reason enough to party.

Lucy once thought that the guild and its members would be too much for her to handle but waking up next to her sleeping petite closest friend, outside of the ones on her team with the iron dragon slayer not too far from them. All the adventures she had with her team and others, the thought never crossed her mind again. She was sure now that Fairy Tail is where she belongs.

She got up from the floor careful not to wake up Levy and Gajeel as she stepped over all of her other guild mates who were still sleeping like a baby. She noted how Gray seemed to be sleeping peacefully with Juvia not to far from him and how Evergreen and the rest of the thunder legion were close to Elfman and his sisters, even Laxus was somewhat close to them. She knew how distant both Laxus and Gray could be so she was happy for them.

Wendy, Carla, Happy, Cana, and Erza were sleeping near each other none of them looked happier than the two exceeds however.

Something seemed a bit off to her. She counted all of her the members even the master, but she couldn't find Natsu for some reason. Where was he?

She found him alone at the park were they had the rainbow Sakura tree festival. The one she couldn't go to because she was ill but he was so kind enough to uproot the tree and put it on a boat and sail the boat down a river in front of her house allowing her to see it anyway. She smiled at she approached him. She'll never forget that moment or all he and Happy as well had done for her.

He seemed distracted yet focused on the sky above them.

"Hey," she said catching his attention, "you're up early, Natsu."

"Lucy," he said seemingly surprised that someone had found him, "it's nothing, and I just needed to get some fresh air."

He gave her one of his bright smiles but she could tell it was a bit forced. She knew that the lost of Atlasflame and watching her future self die had bothered him deeply, she just wanted to be there for him as much as he was there for her.

She stood next to him then cautiously but gently sliding her hand in his. He tensed up a bit at first but didn't pull away but in fact gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You know…we'll see him again," she said as she focused on the sky as well, "him and Igneel, I'm sure of it."

Natsu chuckled, "you really think so," he said the real smile back on his face "then we'll see them together."

Lucy smiled back at him, "It's a promise," she said.

"I'll hold you to that promise," he replied.I wish to tell you 'You're number one' but it comes in an uncomfortable thanks  
>Still I want you to know that you will always be my best friend,<br>For you, it doesn't matter when, I'll keep a smiling till the very end , so please just keep holding my hand

In suddenly the two began to understand why their bond was so strong, through the shared love and bonds they had and the promises they've kept.

_I wish to tell you 'You're number one' but it comes in an uncomfortable thanks_  
><em>Still I want you to know that you will always be my best friend,<em>  
><em>For you, it doesn't matter when, I'll keep a smiling till the very end , so please just keep holding my hand<em>

-"I wish" Milky Bunny (ENGLISH)(Fairy Tail Opening 10)

**Edited: 1/13/15**


End file.
